


Small Surprises

by littlefallenseraph



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefallenseraph/pseuds/littlefallenseraph
Summary: Alya (fan apprentice) has some news for Julian.





	Small Surprises

Alya stood in her garden, trying fruitlessly to perk up a wilting chrysanthemum. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that no amount of coaxing would change its mind and she grabbed her clippers. She sliced it off so that it might bud again, but looking around she didn’t have much hope. 

Everything in the garden had taken on a sickly expression. Her charges had wilted, yellowed, lost leaves and petals. Tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped to her knees, feeling defeated.  

She had already felt terrible all day. She was tired and felt ill, she thought it might have been something she ate. Asra, however, had seen her and his eyes went wide. His hands immediately reached out to her, his mouth gaped, pointing at her stomach. He didn’t have to say anything. She knew what it meant. 

Which left her with the task of telling her beloved. She had no idea if he wanted children. They had mentioned offhandedly once that he thought he would be a terrible father, which she took to mean he didn’t have any interest in the idea. 

She let the tears flow for a while. She felt hopeless and lost and she didn’t know what she was going to do. When she was finished, she decided she should get up and go prepare him a nice dinner since it may be their last together. Before she could stand, she heard a panicked voice coming from the back door. 

“Alya? Alya!” Julian rushed to her side and took her in his arms, pulling her face into his chest. “My darling, what happened?” He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. “Who did this to you, who do I have to kill?” 

The serious look on her lover’s face made her crack a small smile and his eyes lit up instantly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before saying, “Asra told me--”

His hands squeezed her shoulders. “Asra?!” Then he stared back to the shop and narrowed his eyes, “Just wait ‘til I get my hands on that fluffy bastard--”

“Julian, no!” she took his face in her hands and turned it back to look at her. 

He softened at her expression, pleading with him to listen. He reached up a gloved hand and ran his thumb under her eye, “What did he do to you, love?” 

She laughed, “He didn’t do anything, dear. He gave me some news.”

His brow furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head slightly. “News? Is everything okay?”

Tears threatened to spill over again as she looked at the man she loved. She had no idea how he would react to what she had to say. Would he be angry? Would he leave immediately or would he stay and talk with her awhile?

“You’re worrying me, Alya. Please just tell me what’s going on.” His voice stirred her from her wonderings. 

She couldn’t put it off any longer. She closed her eyes and uttered the words that she was sure would end things then and there. “I’m--I’m pregnant.”

Silence. He didn’t move. His hands remained firmly on her face, perfectly still. 

She hesitated but decided to open her eyes and sneak a peek at him.

The look on his face had her jaw on the ground before she could utter another word. His eyes were glistening with tears that were spilling over and running down his cheeks and he was grinning from ear to ear. 

She couldn’t hold it in but this time, her tears were those of relief. “You’re...you’re not upset?”

“Upset?! Alya, my love, the light of my life, my moon and stars,” he stood and scooped her into his arms, showering her with kisses. “How could I be upset? We’re--we’re having a baby!” 

A sudden stunned expression crossed his face and he set her down. “Julian?” she asked, hand cupping his cheek in concern.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, face burying into her stomach. “We’re having a baby,” he whispered. His tears stained her apron as he pressed kiss after kiss to her belly. Then even quieter, as if Alya wasn’t supposed to hear, “Hello, baby. I love your mother. I love you. I can’t wait to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
